


Love is all around

by huliq



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, bc i'm nice like that, bchan wanted it so bchan gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliq/pseuds/huliq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takachii learn that love actually is all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is all around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> I was just watching love actually last night, so this happened. :')

„Why are we watching this again?” Takaki Yuya frowned at the TV doubtfully. Chinen couldn’t help but giggle at the sight – even though he was asking himself the same thing. He couldn’t actually understand a word of what this posh sounding guy was saying in the voiceover either.

Still. “Keito said it’s a Christmas classic!” Chinen could tell that his argument wasn’t very convincing when he heard the other one sigh deeply. But it seemed that Yuya had surrendered to his fate, as he let himself fall back into the sofa cushions next to him. He didn’t look very happy though, so Chinen rested his head on his not-so-unofficial boyfriend’s shoulder and tried to think of some more positive points for the film he only knew from Keito’s descriptions. But there was this arm wrapping itself around him that was quite the distraction. In what was almost an automatic response Chinen snuggled closer to the person this distracting arm belonged to.

By the time this weird old man was singing a strange version of _Love is all around_ Chinen had found the perfect position on the sofa – half on top of Yuya, legs entangled, with his head on his chest. Chinen felt all warm and fuzzy inside. There was no better way to spend his Christmas holiday, he decided.

With Yuya’s calming, regular heartbeat in his ears and his arms around him everything else in the world suddenly seemed so insignificant. It was like only the two of them existed in this timeless bubble of lovey-dovey-ness. Yuya’s hand was lazily brushing over Chinen’s arm while Chinen was playing with the zipper of Yuya’s cardigan. Could they stay like this forever maybe?

Suddenly Yuya tensed up next to him. Chinen looked up at him a bit worried. “How can his wife be cheating on him? I thought she died?” Yuya’s face looked seriously concerned and Chinen was puzzled for a second. What? “But those are two different men, Yuya” “What? Really?” Typical. Chinen chuckled. “You’re such an idiot” He stretched up and placed a kiss on Yuya’s lips.

Right that second Keito stepped into his living room with a tray full of biscuits and hot chocolate. “You’re not even watching the film” he whined tears burning in his eyes. He felt a stinging pain in his heart – that's what he got for inviting his friends over to watch his favourite Christmas film. He was never going to invite them again. And he was going to drink all the hot chocolate on his own as well.


End file.
